Ancient History
by Nerf-or-Nothing
Summary: What is there to do, when what they buried has been dug up? The Earth has forgotten, the people have forgotten, and it should have stayed that way, because now they're digging up something much worse. Their hearts. Senshi-centered.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Gundam Wing, and nor do not I make any profit from therefore I may tamper with, change, alter, create and or destroy anything of the original I please. Anyone who disagrees, please, do tell.

I intended to do a one-shot but it has a mind of it's own now. Another chaptered story. Everyone will again be centered in this story, however the Serenity and Endymoin will not be in this for a long while yet.

Ancient History

_What is there to do, when what they buried has been dug up? The Earth has forgotten, the people have forgotten, and it should have stayed that way, because now they're digging up something much worse. Their hearts._

Millardo walked along the quiet, dirt path in the depths of thick dark woods. Walking idly by his side, was his sister Relena, his wife Noin and his friends.

Friends. As odd as it sounded, ten years had passed since he had first met them. They had been his enemies at first. Young teenage boys, that were the most dangerous people that he knew.

They walked ahead of him in a uniformed fashion. He was positive it was subconscious, and if they knew they would probably break their close V formation in front of him. Then again, perhaps they knew and didn't care, it was so second nature to them.

Most of them were in their mid twenties now, and still very close. When Relena had invited them, she hadn't seen some of them in nearly a decade.

But that's how good friends work. They can lose touch for years, and easily pick up where they last left off. The had all been through so much together, and while the reasons they met were horrid, their friendship and bond were deep and true. Whether some would admit it or not.

What an invitation it was too.

Renovations in the old Cinq Kingdom had been underway since even during the wars. The rubble and debris from the devastating attacks had left most of the kingdom in ruin and disrepair.

Now as Vice Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft Darlain, she had to appeal to the people and grant the people what they wished for. The return of Cinq and it's princess.

Relena refused, of course. In the many press conferences she had let the world and colonies know that her time as a ruler was over, and that her duties were to the United Nations now.

Millardo sighed as the end of the wooded path led to sunlight from a clearing not too far in the distance. His pale blond shoulder length locks blew slightly in the wind as he walked, and his soft baby blue eyes were resigned. He couldn't believe he had agreed to this.

Relena had declared that she believed in equality for every nation, every country, every colony and every kingdom that still held a monarch. She had passed the decree to rebuild Cing, and had declared _him _the new _king._

He would have refused, should have but he was pressed to his duty too. He was thirty-four now, married and expecting. For too long he had put off his royal heritage and left that destiny, that fate to a younger, naive sister who never even knew he or the kingdom had existed until she was fourteen and caught in the middle of a war.

Ten years later that's when the discovery was made.

The men who were working at the construction site were building an underground shelter, sewage lines and tunnels due to his modifications on the palace plans.

They were far beneath the grounds of the original palace, and all construction stopped when the machine had struck something hard. Impenetrable.

At first, everyone had assumed it was a diamond. A massive boulder sized gem, and everyone had begun to dig with their hands and shovels. It was quickly realized this was no ordinary diamond, and tests further proved it wasn't even diamond at all.

It was an unknown substance, a glittering silvery crystal that reflected many colors whenever the light would strike it in a certain way. It was incredibly beautiful. It was incredibly hard, harder they discovered, then even gundanium alloy, the hardest known material on earth.

And the amount of it completely covered the entire kingdom of Cinq, miles below the earth's surface. It wasn't a plethora of diamond like crystals either. It was an entire kingdom, an entire palace, of this incredible and beautiful substance.

It took nearly five years to extract the earth covering the ancient kingdom, the best of their modern day technology and vast amounts of anthropologists and archeologists cataloged everything they found and their theories to it's history.

It was the biggest discovery of the century.

A crystal utopia.

The ancient history of the Kingdom of Cinq.

They exited the forest line and came upon the cliff side to where the excavation had taken place and looked down into the deep man made dug cavern, miles below them and as far as the eye could see.

Standing only slightly taller then their cliff side height above the holed city, in the very center of the ancient kingdom, they could see off in the distance a giant silvery crystal building.

Many of the buildings were broken and torn, from what they didn't know because nothing they did would destroy this substance, nothing man-made could even dent it, so whatever it had been must have been incredibly powerful.

"This is incredible!" Quatre was the first one to speak, his soft pastel blue eyes were wide in awe, the wind rushing up and splashing them all in the face with the fresh cool air.

"So this is considered old Cinq?" Duo asked as they walked to one of few platforms that would descend to the surface of the city below.

Noin smiled and rubbed her bulging belly as the baby kicked. "There are specialists studying the city every day, they have made an incredible discovery and preferred to tell us all in person before they released the information to the public. As far as records go, this land has been owned by the Cinq Kingdom, but a lot of history was lost during the past millennia the disorder and weak economy from the tug of war between unstable peace and never-ending war destroyed so much in the beginning, even until the end."

Relena smiled at how beautiful the city was. A warmth in her chest felt odd and when she touched where her heart lay, she could see her brother do the same. They had always been connected to Cinq, even when they didn't want to be. "We will find out today, I am sure. This must be a Kingdom of our country Cinq's beginnings."

A limo was waiting for them when they arrived and they got in and sat around the long windows of the lengthy vehicle.

They all silently enjoyed the incredible view of the crystal city until they reached the palace and could only gap as they exited the limo.

The palace was so massive up close, and incredibly beautiful.

A few doctors came up to them, and for a brief moment reminded the ex-pilots of their doctors, the men who had trained them to become the perfect soldiers since childhood.

"We finally finished excavating the palace, and cataloging everything within it. But we found something interesting at the foot of the entrance by the front of the building.

"We're not at the front?" Millardo asked confused, raising a brow.

"We hadn't known which was the front until now, if you'll come with us?" The old doctor said smiling. He adjusted his round wired glasses over small, beady black eyes and smiled with glee. "This really is the most incredible thing I have ever witnessed in my life."

Relena smiled, "So is this old Cinq?"

Another Doctor turned to her and was walking while looking through his clipboard. She was pressed to warn him of a crystal shard protruding from the ground but he easily avoided it without looking. He did however notice her suspicious glance and smiled shyly, blushing and began to stutter. "I know palace section in every detail. Since I started, I've memorized the entire area." Suddenly talking more to himself he began to go through his clipboard again. "I can't wait to see the rest of the kingdom! Oh how everything was done and why would explain even more of this marvelous world wonder!"

Relena sweat dropped, "Yes it is very fascinating, but would you perhaps know if this is old Cinq?"

They turned around another corner and walked away from the building until the stood on a path, a road made of the incredible crystal and gaped at the palace entrance before them.

The doctor smiled. "We believe so. This kingdom as we've gathered, was a pacifist Kingdom, roughly estimating the creation of it was around the 22nd century. That was more then three millennia ago."

Everyone was in awe, but only Trowa, surprisingly spoke up in curious fascination. "How do you know this?"

The doctors all smiled. "Simple, hieroglyphics are everywhere within the palace walls, and they have nearly an exact calculations of space, time, math… they were incredibly advanced, we even believe more advanced then we are today!"

Another doctor spoke before anyone else could. "We have basic knowledge about all of the earths history but Japan, where the Cinq was located, we're near positive was the ORIGINAL Tokyo." He giggled with glee strangely. "The oceans and continents have shifted and changed and we're beginning to realize Japan was a much smaller country island then before. The New Tokyo, as we're calling the current one by the ocean, is nearly 100 miles from here, but at the edge of this kingdom, we've studied the walls around the edge of the southwest edge of the kingdom. Carbon Dating and analogizing the remnants of the earth around the kingdom and underneath the kingdom revealed this kingdom once lived on the edge of the ocean."

Wufei was studying his surrounding, and eyed the walls with a look of pure wonderment and appreciation. He had been born to a clan of high standing, and was raised as a great scholar before his part in the war after Meilin had passed. "Amazing, this is going to change the way we had viewed the past. Everything will come into question and be reexamined."

The doctors all smiled in glee and various worked around them couldn't contain their excitement either. "More work for the historic and scientific community, we had thought we generally knew the past and no longer had need for these explorations or learning anymore but our era of cockiness was mistaken. We must always try to learn our past. It could help our future to be brighter."

Noin shared a smile with Relena. "So what do we know of this kingdom?"

"The palace is the tallest building ever created in history, made of this as we're dubbing it, the Holy Silver Crystal."

Duo smirked, "Why is it the "Holy" Silver Crystal and not just Silver Crystal?"

A doctor came from the building, Doctor J.

Hiiro smirked and crossed his arms. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" He eyed his former doctor with a strange mixture of dislike and respect. However, not a trace of surprise marred his features.

The old doctor tilted his tinted glasses. "Aren't you supposed to be emotionless?"

Duo snorted. "This shouldn't be funny, but it is."

Quatre smiled, "Are the others alive as well?"

Doctor J smirked, "They're around, somewhere."

"Where?" Trowa asked in a stoic voice.

The doctor smiled. "Old Cinq, I guess you can call it but somehow, I prefer the phrase Crystal Tokyo."

"Crystal Tokyo." The name fell soft in a murmured whisper from Millardo's lips. "Fitting."

Relena touched her chest at the same time he did, like before. Warmth. The name felt right.

"If only everyone would call it that. Fitting name it is, isn't it. Prince, Princess."

**End Chapter**

**I hope you all liked this. I want to try something different. Again another story not centered on a single senshi, but I know Serenity, Endymoin and Chibiusa will probably not be in this for many chapters to come. I plan to bring all the senshi out first.**

**I'm debating on who the person who spoke at the end of the chapter should be. Anyone in particular anyone would like? Dunno if I'd do them or not but I'd like ideas because as of right now I have none.**

**I'm in the process of moving, and my ex had promised me the laptop but the ass seems to be changing his mind. Again. UGH! I'll figure it out though, don't worry. I'm here to stay! It makes me feel better to write with two of my favorite series.**

**This was supposed to be a one-shot lol but not anymore, too many ideas came from the possibilities of this beginning idea.**

**I do intend to do a one-shot soon though c: I hope you all liked.**


End file.
